Warriors info
by No1fanofalot
Summary: All you need to know about Warrior cats! So far... Ceremonies and Herb list
1. Ceremonies

_**Ceremonies**_

**Kit to Apprentice**

"By naming apprentices we show that _ThunderClan _will survive and remain strong" Bramblestar paused "From this moment on until she has earned her warrior name this kit shall be called _Inkpaw" _He paused again "Eaglewing, You are now ready to take on your first apprentice, You will be mentor to Inkpaw, Eaglewing, you have shown yourself a warrior of Loyalty and wisdom, I'm sure that you'll pass on all you know to this apprentice."

"Inkpaw! Inkpaw! Inkpaw!" The clan chanted

**New Mentor**

"I call upon my warrior anscestors to give this apprentice a new mentor" he paused "Inkpaw, you have lost your first mentor, so your new mentor will be Skillfoot!"

**Apprentice To Warrior**

"Skillfoot, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Bramblestar asked

"Yes, she is ready" Skillfoot replied

"I Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call down my Warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her a warrior in her turn" he paused "Inkpaw, do you promise to uphold and defend the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked

"I do" Inkpaw replied

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your Warrior name, Inkpaw, from theis moment on you shall be known as Inkvoice, StarClan honours your courage and bravery, you shall sit a silent vigal and watch over us tonight as we sleep" Bramblestar mewed

**Warrior To Deputy**

"I say these words before the body of Lionblaze so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice, Inkvoice shall be the new deputy of Thunderclan!" Bramblestar announced

**Warrior/Deputy To Elder**

"Inkvoice, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go join the elders?" Bramblestar asked

"It is" Inkvoice replied

"Your clan honours you and I call upon StarClan to grant you many seasons of rest"

**New Name**

"I call upon my warrior anscestors to take away the name of this cat, for it no longer stands for who she is, Inkvoice, from now on you shall be known as Loudmouth"

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

"Rainpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Lakesong asked

"It is" Rainpaw answered

"Then come forwards" Lakesong ordered

Rainpaw stepped forwards

"Now lay beside the rock/Now drink the water" Lakesong ordered

Rainpaw obliged

**Medicine Cat**

"I, Lakesong, Medicine Cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her Clan for many moons. Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the way of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Lakesong mewed

"I do." Rainpaw answered

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Rainpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Raindrop. StarClan honors your knowledge and certainty, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan" Lakesong mewed 


	2. Herb list

**Herbs**

ALDER  
Reduces swelling and prevents infection when chewed and applied to a wound. May also be chewed by a cat with a toothache to reduce pain, swelling, and aid in preventing complications.

ALFALFA  
Used to prevent tooth decay.

ALOE VERA  
Use the gel inside of leaves to cure skin problems or burns.

ASH (TREE)  
New shoots are to be eaten, and chewed and applied to the bit of an Adder or Viper to stave off the effects of its poisoned bite.  
Keys (seeds) of the Ash tree may also be consumed to fight the pain caused by a stitch in the side.

BORAGE  
Leaves and Roots should be consumed to stave off fevers. Seeds and leaves should be consumed by the nursing Queen to increase available milk.  
Borage should never be used dried, only green.

BURDOCK  
Leaves may be chewed and applied to wounds that are clear of infection to speed healing.  
Roots may be chewed and applied to a wound to draw infection from it. Especially good for rat bites.

CATCHWEED  
Burrs can be used to help hold treatment onto a cat.

CATMINT (CATNIP)  
Leaves and Flowers can be used to relive congestion and coughs. Used to counter greencough and whitecough. Usually found near twoleg places.

CELADINE  
Used to strenghten weak eyes.

CHAMOMILE  
Leaves and Flowers may be consumed to sooth a cat and add to their physical strength.

CHERVIL  
The juice of the leaves are used for infected wounds, and chewing the roots helps with bellyache.

CHICKWEED  
If there is now catmint around, it is a good substitute to counter greencough.

COBWEBS  
Gathered and pressed into wounds to stop bleeding. Generally only used with wounds that risk bleeding heavily as they can cause increased risk of infection.

COLTSFOOT  
The leaves are eaten to reduce shortness of breath.

COMFREY  
Used when healing broken bones.

DAISY LEAVES  
If chewed into a paste, can be a useful remedy for aching joints.

DEATHBERRY (DEADLY NIGHT SHADE)  
Berries, or any other part of the plant, when consumed will kill the cat who swallows if they are not given immediate help, and even then they may not always be saved.

DOCK  
The leaf is chewed and applied to scratches to soothe them. Also can make a cat's fur slippery to help her out of tangles such as in a bramble bush.

DRIED OAK LEAF  
Used to stop infections.

ECHINACIA  
Used to ease infection.

FERNS  
Used to clean out wounds.

FEVERFEW  
Leaves can be used to reduce fever, in addition to being consumed to aid against colds and stomach ailments.

GOLDENROD  
The poultice of this is for healing wounds.

HONEY  
Used to sooth the throat. Particularly good for smoke inhalation.

HORSETAIL  
The leaves are chewed up and applied to infected wounds.

JUNIPER  
Berries ease the stomach and can serve as a counter poison. Leaves are used to ease coughs and other respiratory problems.

LAVENDER  
Leaves & flowers are particularly good when eaten for easing pains in head and throat, and curing fever. Inhaling the sent of fresh flowers can also calm the nerves.

MALLOW  
use to soothe the belly

MARIGOLD  
Leaves and Flowers should be consumed to relieve chills.  
Leaves and Petals can be chewed and placed on wounds to prevent infection.

MOUSEBILE  
Bile from the liver of the common mouse may be harvested and used to kill stubborn fleas and ticks.

PARSLEY  
Used to stop the flow of a queen's milk.

POPPY (WILD)  
Seeds can be consumed to remove pain and aid is sleep.  
Flower heads should be consumed together to relive continuous coughs.  
Petals and Leaves should be chewed to aid in sleep and improve resting.

STINGING NETTLE  
The leaves are applied to reduce swelling, while the seeds are ingested by those who have swallowed poison.

SNAKEROOT  
Used to counter poison.

TANSY  
Leaves, flowers, and Stems should be eaten together to remove worms.  
Leaves may be chewed to relive joint aches.  
Flowers should be consumed to remove coughs.  
Pregnant Queens should NEVER be given Tansy, for it causes miscarriages.

THYME  
Should be consumed to calm the anxious cat, or to aid in brining restful sleep.

WATER MINT  
Used to help cure bellyaches.

WILLOW TREE  
Water from beneath the bark of the flowering willow may be dripped into the eyes to help clear blurriness of vision. It may also be applied to dry patches of skin to sooth itches.  
Small amounts of Willow Bark may be consumed to ease pain, act against inflammation, and to ease diarrhea or fevers.

WILD GARLIC  
Rolling in a patch helps prevent infection.

YARROW  
Entire plant should be consumed to induce vomiting.  
Entire plant should be chewed and applied to wounds to relive pain and prevent infection. 


End file.
